


Simple Destino

by BloomingWinterRose



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Algo Fluffy para el día, Espero les guste :), F/M, Y les recomiendo Escuchar You are Beautiful de James Blunt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingWinterRose/pseuds/BloomingWinterRose
Summary: Tan solo era una mañana común, un viaje usual al trabajo. Sin embargo, Shion no sabía el cambio que su vida daría en el instante en que vio aquel ángel entre tantos seres comunes. [Shion x Albafica] [Shounen Ai]





	

**Author's Note:**

> El tema para entrar en ambiente con este Oneshot es "You Are Beautiful" de James Blunt.

8:05 am. Era la hora en la que el tren que te llevaba a tu lugar de trabajo pasaba en la estación, y en la cual esperabas puntualmente. Por la hora estaba atestado de gente, y podía pasar uno cada 15 minutos, pero aquel tren tenía su encanto particular, una atracción que te llamaba, te hacía creer que el destino existía, y que el mismo tenía algo preparado para ti. Eras practico, rutinario, pero aun creías en historias cursis, en donde encuentros casuales entre dos personas destinadas a conocerse se daban como por arte de magia, como si fuesen escritos en las estrellas.

                Eso fue lo que quisiste confirmar al verlo sentado a unos cuantos pasos de él. Si no hubiese sido quizás por aquella anciana a quien cediste tu puesto, quizás nunca lo hubieses encontrado, no hubieses tenido la oportunidad de admirarle en silencio. De repente, los empujones de los pasajeros que trataban de hacerse lugar en el tren dejaron de importarte, cuando le viste allí, en un porte que no perdía la elegancia, mientras su calma se resaltaba en los celestes de sus largos cabellos que, armoniosos y lacios caían por sus hombros, embonando con aquel sencillo suéter de gris que le protegía del frio de una mañana de febrero cualquiera, como aquella. Admiraste la paz de su rostro y la dignidad con la que se mantenía, cual si se tratase de una flor en el invierno. Sin duda aquel chico era el ser humano más hermoso que viste en algún momento de tu vida, y quisiste que el tiempo se detuviera, para que no te sorprendiera observándolo. Sin embargo, la voz que anunciaba la próxima parada hizo su interrupción, cortando el pequeño viaje que hiciste a través de los azules cristalinos de sus ojos. El objeto de tu atención se levantó discretamente y caminó a tu dirección. Pudiste verlo por segundos fugaces antes de que pasara a tu lado. Aspiraste el suave aroma de su loción. Mechones de su cabello rozaron tu piel antes de desaparecer junto con el joven. Giraste para buscar rastros de el desde tu posición, pero ya no estaba. Tu mundo, tu cordura y tu razón ya no serían lo mismo.

                Era tonto pensar que lo verías al día siguiente, pero la casualidad fue más fuerte que cualquier pronóstico, y allí estaba de nuevo, esta vez su cabello estaba recogido, y entre sus manos reposaba una pequeña bolsa que asemejaba una caja. Incluso estando de pie, al igual que tú, no perdía su calma, ni la elegancia casi angelical que mantenía. Nuevamente le viste desaparecer ante tus ojos, haciéndote añorar su presencia, despertando tu impaciencia por el día siguiente. Pronto, aquello se hizo rutina y le viste con frecuencia, en el tren de las 8:05. Nunca estaban cerca, poco te importaba sentarte, tu cuerpo por inercia buscaba el lugar idóneo para contemplarle, sin que él lo notara. Varias veces pensaste en acercarte y hablarle, comentarle del clima quizás, pero nunca tuviste el valor. ¿Cuál sería tu excusa para aproximarte? Decirle que le observabas en silencio desde días atrás no era tu mejor carta de presentación, no querías ser un acosador. Aquel día que la verdad, junto con aquella canción de James Blunt que sonó en el cubículo de la oficina donde trabajabas, te hizo caer en la realidad, quizás no estarías junto a el jamás.

                Verle no te hacía daño, pero te dolió enfrentar aquella verdad. Decidido, te prometiste no encontrarte con su mirada, pero romper aquel compromiso fue tan fácil como perderse en sus ojos. Poco le conocías, pero sabias que le gustaba vestir con tonos claros, la forma como su ceño se fruncía en el justo momento en que el tren hacía una parada brusca, le viste sonreír a la anciana de aquella ocasión antes de cederle su puesto. Con cada detalle que veías, querías conocer de él. Al final de aquel viaje, concluiste que en algún momento reunirías el valor para hablarle, pero aquel no sería el día.

                El destino tiene formas diversas de sorprendernos, y no lo supiste hasta el final de aquel día, cuando todo lo que nunca pensaste que se haría realidad, se cumplía ante tus ojos. Todo comenzaba por aquella mañana donde sin pensarlo, una agujeta desatada en tu zapato, te hizo encontrar un teléfono celular en el piso del vagón. Era un teléfono de última generación, y sentiste pena por aquella persona que lo había perdido. Lo tomaste en tus manos, pensando que lo mejor era tenerlo a tu cuidado hasta que el angustiado dueño llamara preguntando por él. En el cubículo donde trabajabas, lo dejaste al lado de tu teléfono y seguiste con tu rutina. Hasta que en la mitad de la mañana, el susodicho móvil dio señal de llamada.  La pantalla encendida mostraba una imagen de un jardín con rosas blancas, junto con el origen de la llamada “Casa”. Dedujiste que se trataba de una mujer joven, pero la voz que escuchaste era diferente.

– ¿Hola? –La voz en el teléfono era claramente masculina – ¿Quién habla? –Su voz no sonaba exigente, tampoco mostraba enojo. Había rastros de cortesía en aquella voz.

–Encontré este teléfono en el tren. Si conoces a la persona a quien le pertenece este teléfono, ¿Podrías decirle que se ponga en contacto para regresarlo? –No acostumbrabas a dar tu nombre al hablar, era parte de las manías que hacían a Shion, como decía tu amigo Manigoldo, ser Shion.

– ¿Dónde estarás? –El hombre al teléfono era claro, conciso.

–Estaré en el café Rozé, de la avenida 24, en horas de mediodía –Era el lugar idóneo, no quedaba lejos de tu lugar de trabajo, pero no era lo suficientemente obvio para ti. Definitivamente, si algo te caracterizaba era lo abiertamente discreto que eras si se trataba de citarte con una persona desconocida.

–Gracias –El hombre colgó la llamada, y tras ello, notaste lo bajo de la batería del celular ajeno. Por suerte tenías tu cargador siempre contigo, por lo que lo conectaste al teléfono ajeno, esperando que su dueño o dueña se tratase de un mafioso.

                La hora del mediodía llegó, fuiste al café y ordenaste algo, no tenías mucha hambre, a excepción de un latte de vainilla y un pay de limón. Tuviste dudas a la hora de elegir un café, por alguna razón te sentías ansioso, aquella voz y la forma de hablar te inquietaron de alguna manera, por lo que se reflejaba en tus dudas al escoger entre vainilla y caramelo. Estabas seguro de querer el de vainilla antes de sentarte en la mesa, pero ahora no lo sabías, el de caramelo se hizo exquisito ante ti. Decidiste pedir los dos. Tenías el periódico en tus manos, te dispusiste a resolver el crucigrama mientras aguardabas por el pedido y por la persona desconocida. El teléfono comenzó a vibrar en tu bolsillo y contestaste, pero nadie respondió esta vez. Pronto, una presencia estaba ante ti. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supiste como presentarte.

– ¿Eres quien encontró mi teléfono? –El chico del tren, aquel que acrecentó tu culpa de acecharlo con tu mirada, estaba allí. De pie se veía exquisitamente elegante, incluso la fragancia familiar de su loción llegaba a tus fosas nasales, haciendo que te perdieras en el momento.

–Sí, me llamo Shion, Shion Bélier –Te incorporaste, no querías ser el único sentado, querías estar a su nivel –Siéntate, por favor –Ni tú mismo te creías el pedirle que se sentara en tu mesa a las afueras del café.

–Lo agradezco pero no quiero tomar tu tiempo –El chico de cabellos azules parecía caído del cielo.

–Insisto, pedí café para tomar –Esperabas que no rechazara tu invitación.

                Sentiste alivio cuando el joven asintió y tomó asiento, quedando al frente de ti. Era irreal para ti verlo tan de cerca. Ahora sabías que su voz era masculina y a la vez guardaba cierta sensualidad inocente.

–Gracias, pero no suelo tomar café, a excepción del latte de caramelo –Aquel ángel mencionó una coincidencia que casi hizo que te cayeras de tu silla. Por suerte, la mesera trajo las órdenes, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Señalaste el latte de caramelo.

–Dicen que el latte de caramelo de este café es el mejor de la ciudad –Sentiste una ventaja sobre él, quien asintió, para quitarse el guante de su mano derecha, dejándola descubierta para tomar la cálida bebida, haciéndote envidiar el infame vaso que tocaba su piel y sus labios. Incluso al verlo cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba del latte, era simplemente encantador.

–Esto te pertenece –Estiraste tu mano junto con su teléfono –Pensé en llevarlo a la estación del tren, pero no confío mucho en su honestidad. Tenía una bufanda roja que perdí, y dicen nunca haberla encontrado. Meses después supe que mentían cuando la ví en la caja de objetos perdidos.

– ¿Dijiste algo al respecto? –Aun sostenía el café en sus manos, sin tomar el teléfono.

–No supe como confrontarlos, y no tenía pruebas –Pero extrañabas tu bufanda, lo admitías.

–Gracias por no dejarlo en sus manos –Su mano desnuda depositó el café en la pequeña mesa, y tomó el teléfono, dejando un sutil, fugaz y discreto tacto en tu mano, uno que guardaste en tu memoria y que deseabas atrapar, junto por su delicada mano. Asentiste, mientras tu corazón latía con rapidez inusual.

                La siguiente hora les permitió conversar sobre los eventos inusuales que encontraban en el tren, llevando a otras anécdotas, bueno, casi todas eran relatadas por ti. El chico de cabellos celestes te escuchaba atentamente, y agregaba una que otra frase, incluso ambos pidieron más pay de limón. Quisiste que el tiempo se detuviera, el mundo podría acabarse ahora y no tendrías arrepentimientos, te darías por satisfecho, pues cumplías un sueño que anhelabas. La infame hora de regresar al trabajo llegó, y con ello, te despedías de aquel ser celestial.

–Tu nombre, no me lo has dicho –Una hora hablando y quería saber el nombre que aquella perfecta creación tenía.

–Albafica –Su nombre, al igual que él, eran únicos, embonaban en una perfecta estética –Te veo en el tren de mañana –Aquellas palabras agregadas por el chico antes de marcharse, dejaron a Shion completamente paralizado. ¿Él también era observado?

                Aquel día marcado por el destino, quizás sería el inicio de algo. El destino y sus designios cobran vida en eventos inusuales, en miradas furtivas y en citas que no lo son. Con aquel pensamiento, Shion caminó hacia el tren de regreso a su casa, pensando en la mínima posibilidad de que Albafica decidiera marcar el número que había registrado en su teléfono en la mañana antes de saber a quién le pertenecía. Dejar su número de teléfono en el teléfono de alguien más era algo que hacía a Shion ser Shion, después de todo.

                No hizo falta una señal más clara del destino que aquella llamada que resonaba en el teléfono de Shion. Allí estaba Albafica, su ángel de cabellos celestes, llamando a su teléfono.

– ¿Aló? –Respondiste con firmeza, esperando respuesta de la voz añorada.


End file.
